THE Exchange
by Book.Lover.Freak
Summary: Basically the girls go to Blackthorne. Gallagher teaches assassins and Blackthorne teaches spies. Also Cam and Liz are cousins, and Grant and Liz are twins same for Cammie and Nick. Cammie also has a younger brother Chris(my OC.) Oh and Matt is alive.Rating may change to M.
1. Introduction

**Hiiii! Thank you for clickin on this story it means soo much to me :) Please tell me if its any bad, I just started it today and wanna know if I should or shouldn't continue**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

We were on our way to 'Blackthorne Academy for Gifted Young Men'. Now I know what your thinking 'What the hell are you doing? Going to that snobby rich boy school!', but that's just their cover. Their really spies-in-training. Some what good spies if you ask me, but that's not the point.

Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, but call me Cammie; everyone does. I go to The Gallagher Institute for Girls. And no I am NOT a delinquent... well technically I am to the public. At Gallagher we're trained to become assassins. But it's not like we have a choice!

Headmistress Morgan and CoveOps teacher, Abigail Cameron-Now Abigail SOLOMON are trying to change that. Let me clear this up. Headmistress Morgan is my mom and Abigail Solomon is my aunt Abby. Anyways they wanna teach us to be spies not assassins. I really hope they can because it's not fun not being able to trust almost anyone. I only trust a couple people, ten to be exact. Now, I know spies also trust hard but at least they know that their own are LESS likely to betray them than us. We never know who's going where until they do something.

My roommates and best friends, actually scratch that, my unbiological sisters are Rebecca Baxter, but I suggest you call her Bex unless you want a slow and VERY painful death. And that is not a joke! Last person who called her that ended up in a year long comma, their luck she was happy that day. Anyhow next is Macey McHenry, yes the senators daughter. She was sent here after being kicked out of twenty schools to 'become a better girl' her fathers words not mine. Little did they know she is far from it! And lastly but certainly not least is my cousin Elizabeth Solomon, and yes she is the one and only daughter of my aunt Abby and Uncle/godfather Joe Solomon.

We Have all been best frien- I mean unbiological sisters since sixth grade. Then in seventh grade we were closer than ever because we shared similar thought and feelings about them teaching us to use guns.**(AN: IDK anything about guns so I'm not even gonna try, I'll end up embarrassing myself, anyways on with the story!) **Now we're Juniors and heading to Blackthorne, and all of us are really excited. I'm excited because I want to see my dad, their headmaster. I know both my parents are headmasters. Also Joey, their CoveOps teacher, I cant wait to see how he'll act in class now that he has to co-work with aunt Abby. Oh, and I wanna see my brothers, Nick my twin and Chris my younger brother. He's a Sophomore this year, I wonder how it going with them and Grant. Grant is my cousin, Liz's twin.

They are the only ones who know what Gallagher really is because unlike Gallagher they find out about us when their seniors, and their sworn to secrecy. The reason I said unlike Gallagher is because we find out about them sophomore year. But Liz, Grant, Nick, Chris, Bex, Macey and I are the ONLY exception for obvious reasons. Well except Bex and Mace but they found out when me and Liz were putting back our pictures of them away cause we ARE after all biological family. Bex and Mace really helped us keep it a secret from everyone else and mom was ok with them knowing. After that we all became more trusting of each other. Then that fateful day came when they finally met each other in seventh grade.

The boys knew about Macey and Bex because Liz and I wouldn't shut up about them even if they kept telling us to 'shut the fuck up already' and 'we know you haven't shut up since you got here!' It was really funny seeing them fuming mad cause of that. But they also annoyed us because they wouldn't shut up about a Zach and Jonas, whom we still don't know! I'm not one to talk though cause Zach and Jonas don't know about us were as we at least know about them.

When we were all freshmen Grant finally grew the balls to ask Bex out, needless to say she said yes. Ever since then they've been dating. Macey and Nick have been dating since eighth grade when Nick sucked in his pride and asked Macey to be his girlfriend.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me if I should continue with this story. I also welcome reveiws :) I also hoped you like this so far. OH, and this was just meant to be an intro. NOT an ACTUAL chapter which is why it's short and not long. My chapters will HOPEFULLY be longer :)**


	2. Surprise

**Ok, so I noticed that I forgot the disclaimer in the Introduction so here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doin' one of these, so listen up. I do NOT own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter Does. I only own my amazin' plot and Chris.**

**One more thing I wanna dedicate this chapter to nicolegallivan , my very first reviewer. Thank you sooo much your review means the world to me.**

_**Now if you want to skip this you can but the story might confuse you if you do: Chris, Nick, & Cammie are siblings(Cammie and Nick are Twins) and Grant & Liz twins and their cousins. Matt is still alive, and Joe and Abby are married and are Grant & Liz's parents. Blackthorne teaches boys to be spies while Gallagher teaches girls to be assassins, and their covers are switched. I hope this clears things up for you guys if you didn't understand if it didn't feel free to ask me.**_

* * *

**Zach's POV**

Hey I'm Zach Goode, I go to Blackthorne Academy for Gifted Young Men. And no, it is not an academy for snobby rich boys...Well some of us are rich but not all. I am currently walking to the Grand Hall with my roommates and best friends since seventh grade; Grant Solomon, Jonas Anderson, and Nick Morgan. We are going to meet our other friend- a sophomore- Chris Morgan. Before you ask, yes Nick and Chris are brothers and the son's of our Headmaster. Not to mention Mr. Solomon's nephews, and Grant is their cousin making Mr. Solomon his dad.

We enter the Grand Hall and grab some food and sit down with the other Juniors. Soon Chris joins us even if he's just a sophomore he has permission. I notice that Headmaster Morgan isn't here yet. That's weird, he's usually the first one here.

"Hey guys wheres Headmaster Morgan?" I ask, they look around then look back at me and just shrug.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

We meet my dad on the roof five minutes before dinner starts- well 4.23.009 minutes actually, but who's counting? My mom and Abby come out of the helicopter and greet my dad. My mom with a kiss, and Abby with a hug, then it's mine and Liz's turn. We hug my dad super tight 'cause we only see him in the summer, same for Uncle Joe but he doesn't know about the exchange, courtesy of Abby. She really wanted to surprise him... so do me and Liz. I can't wait to see his face, and Nick, Chris, and Grants. After we greet him it's straight to entrance plans.

"Ok, so Liz you got the music right?" Dad should really know not to ask that by now.

"Yes Uncle Matt. It can only be turned off by this remote which I have." She smiled mischievously.

"What song are you playing?" He kept asking.

"It's a surprise." said my mom with a slightly annoyed tone 'cause he's been asking that since yesterday.

"Ok then. So Cam, Bex, Liz, and Macey are the only ones to blend there right?" He more stated then asked but we all nodded. The reason it's only us four is because we're the only ones who KNOW how to blend in properly.

Okay, I know what your thinking 'Liz? Is'nt she on the R&D track?' To answer your question yes she is, but only because she feels more comfortable there. If she wanted to she could be in CoveOps. 'How?' you ask. Simple; Gallagher requires you to know how to fight no matter what track your in, and well her parents are also amazing spies. Another thing Gallagher teaches you is how to use a gun when you enter seventh grade. They give you a gun each year, so in total we all have five guns. Personally I prefer my fist one along with Liz, Bex, and Mace. We are literally attached to them that we named them! Bex named hers Killer for obvious reasons. Macey's is Helper because it helped her get her first A in Gallagher. Liz, well she named hers trainer because it's the one she trained with first and will always train with. I choose the name Star 'cause my mom had a star engraved into it before she gave it to me. All of us always use them to blow off steam, you'll be very surprised that it actually helps you relax; shooting I mean- and no, not people but targets. Oh, wow I just got sidetracked anyways back to reality.

"Alright, let's get going. I'm already late for dinner and I'm never late." Dad says. We all follow him and the girls wait outside the door. Me, Liz, Bex, and Mace follow him quickly blending in. We quickly sat down at the Junior's table by Nick and them. I can't believe they didn't even notice! Either they are really bad spies or we are really

"Hello boys" Dad started and was greeted by "Hello Headmaster Morgan" by all the Blackthorne boys in unison. Even Nick, Chris, and Grant!

* * *

**Zach's POV ~From when Matt Walks in~**

Headmaster Morgan walked up to the podium with every eye on him. Even the teacher looked at him with curiosity. Huh, guess they didn't know where he was either.

"Hello boys" He starts.

"Hello Headmaster Morgan." We all say in sync.

"I have a special announcement" whisperers break out "but first how many of you have heard of the Gallagher Institute for Girls?" he continued on as if he didn't hear a thing which is highly unlikely seeing as he's a trained spy. At the mention of the school Nick, Grant, and Chris's face's light up.

All of the sudden the song MMM Yeah by Austin Mahone feat. Pitbull came on as the doors were burst open by two women dressed in black from head to toe. All I could think was this song could not be more right with the way their dressed; mmm yeah. They were followed by eleven girls in black outfits similar to their very black outfits. They were alright. At this point Nick, Grant and Chris look like their brighter than the sun! I then noticed Nick, Grant and Chris look around at all the girls and I see their faces drop, but they cover it up quickly. Next thing I know we, all the Blackthorne boys get in fighting stands ready to attack when

"Boy sit, they are no threat th-" but before he could finish he was cut off by one of the women.

"Not a threat? Have you forgotten Russia?" She shook her head in mock disappointment. At the mention of Russia his face turns pale but so do Nick, Chris, and Grants. I'll have to interrogate, I mean question them later.

"Anyways, boys welcome the Gallagher Institute for Girls." Headmaster Morgan said once color came back to his face. By this point all the girls were looking smugly at us, oh hell no! They can't just come to our school and act like they own it!

"Okay, well Headmistress Morgan would like to say a few words." He stated- wait did he say Headmistress MORGAN?! Is she his wife?

"Hello boys, its an honor being here. And yes I am married to your Headmaster." She smiled brightly.

"I'm Abby Solomon, and I'll be co-working with Mr. Solomon. So with that said how many girls are here? Not counting my sister Rachel or me." So thats Grants mom.

"Eleven." We **(AN: He means ALL the Blackthorn Boys) **all said in unison.

"We're very disappointed in you boys. We honestly thought you were better than that." Said four voices- female voices non the less- in sync. All of the sudden we all turned our heads to the source of the voices. Nick, Grant, and Chris's face lit up at the sight of four girls.

"Nicholas, Grantary, Christopher we thought YOU of all people knew better than that." Chastised the girls. Jonas and I just watched their faces pale slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No one of your importance." said a pixie like girl.

"Ok, you've had your fun ladies come up and introduce yourselves." said Mr. Solomon. One by one they all went up to the podium and said their name, codename, and what track they were in. I didn't pay much attention until it came to the four girls that know Grant, Nick, and Chris. First went up a Egyptian goddess.

"Hello my names Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex unless you want to end up in the middle of the Indian Ocean inside a shark. I'm on the CoveOps track and my Codename is Dutchess. Now any Questions?" She asked in a british accent.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked John, a senior. From the corner of my eye I could see Grant's fists turning white.

"As a matter of fact I do, Grant Solomon over there." She pointed to Grant who smiled victoriously. Next stepped up the model like girl and I could see Nick's attention on her.

"I'm Macey McHenry, yes the senators daughter. Codename: Peacock, CoveOps track. And before you ask my boyfriend is Nick Morgan."She said in a bored tone.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Solomon, you can call me Liz though. Grant Solomon is indeed my brother, twin in fact and Chris and Nick Morgan are my cousins along with their sister. I'm on the R&D track and my codename is Bookworm." Did she say Nick and Chris have a sister!? How come I didn't know about this?! And how come Grant never mentioned a sister? TWIN sister might I add.

"I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, call me Cammie or I'll do something worse than Bex would. I'm on the CoveOps track, Nick Morgan is my twin, and Chris is my younger brother. I'm also Liz's cousin and if you mess with any of us...Lets just say I would sleep with one eye open. Cause if you mess with one you mess with all along with Grant, Nick, and Chris. With that happy note my codename is Chameleon." She threatened. Wait did she say she's the Chameleon? No way in hell the Chameleons a HE.

"You are not the Chameleon, HE'S the best spy ever!" said Kyle, John's friend.

"All the time, I swear every single fucking time!" Cam muttered under her breath. "What did you just say?" she questioned him.

"You heard my sweetheart." He answered.

"OH, Hells about to break loose." said Nick and Grant nodded in agreement.

"He's gonna regret saying that." Whispered Chris. Cam walked up to him and did the K.Y.B. maneuver perfectly, not even I can do it!

"I assure you Mr. Kane, she is indeed the one and only Chameleon. As a matter of fact Cam would you like to help me teach class tomorrow?" asked Mr. Solomon.

"Of Joey." Everyone gasped NO one and I mean NO one lives to call him that and live. But Mr. Solomon just shrugged it off.

"Ok, everyone back to dinner, girls you may sit where you like." said Headmaster Morgan.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like this chapter, I worked really really really hard on it. But as promised: This was a long chapter... right? Oh, and I might not be able to update next week, but I'll try. Please R&R It's the only thing that keep's me going on this story :) Well see you next week...Hopefully :)**


	3. Catching Up

**Hey, hey, hey I'm back! I wanna say sorry I haven't updated...but I gave you guys a fair warning in the last chapter. If you didn't know it's not my fault you didn't read it. Anyways on to the story...Why are you still reading this? Go on read the actual ****_story!_**** I'll stop talking now.**

_**RECAP... ~in Zach's POV~**_

_"Of course Joey." Everyone gasped NO one and I mean NO one calls him that and lives. But just shrugged it off._

_"Ok, everyone back to dinner back to dinner, girls you may sit where you like." said Headmaster Morgan._

* * *

**~Still Zach's POV~**

Any guess as to where they sat? No? Well they came and sat next to Chris, Nick, Grant, Jonas, and me.

"Hi I'm Cam incase you didn't already know." said the most beautiful girl ever. _'What the fuck?!_ I did not just think that about her.

"Hello earth to Zach and Jonas." said Bex snapping in our faces.

"H-h-how do yo-you kn-now our names?" Jonas panicked.

"Easy, we've know about you for what? Six years?" She asked the girls who nodded in agreement. Jonas looked shocked about that like me.

"Ok, so tell us about Gallagher." I challenged. The girls remained indifferent but the guys with the exception of Jonas tensed slightly. What's up with them today?

"It's different." Macey talked for the first time.

"How is it different?" Jonas backed me up.

"For starters we only get a one month summer break." said Liz. Damn, I couldn't imagine living here in Blackthorne most of my life.

"It's not bad though. To us Gallagher has become our new home plus were lucky." she continued.

"How are you lucky?" I asked with curiosity lacing my voice.

"We get to see our mom's and we've become close to all the other girls. Gallagher _IS _our home." said Bex.

"Don't forget our punishment though." commented Cammie.

"What punishments?" Damn, when did I get so curious?

"Their...well tough on you. We train harder. Like if your late to class you have to do six miles around the school and clean the kitchen. And thats the easy going punishment now imagine how tough the others are." answered Cammie. I feel bad for them here if your late to class you only have to do an essay explaining why your late.

"Hey, you didn't tell us that!" Grant pouted.

"Well you already know the classified stuff." Retorted Bex.

"Is it true that you guys are dating?" Dave- another Junior- asked Bex and Grant.

"Yes, now stop staring at my girlfriend or your gonna be in the infirmary in the next five seconds." Grant threatened and Dave cowered away.

"Bloody hell Grant, you know I can take care of myself!" Chastised Bex.

"Well excuse me for not wanting guys looking at my girlfriend." said Grant sarcastically. The next second they were sucking each others face off.

"They sure missed each other." mumbled Liz and Nick and Chris snickered.

"That's all Grant thinks about. Her." said Chris.

"Well what about you guys didn't you miss your girlfriend and family?" Cam asked Nick.

"Yup, but I don't wanna ruin your guys' innocent eyes." answered Nick.

"Ok, eww mental image much!" said Cam and I at the same time then we looked at each others shocked faces then laughed at the same time.

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" said Macey and Cammie and Liz paled slightly at that.

"Ok, to the room!" cheered Bex getting up with Mace.

"Get your arses up and follow us!" demanded a mischievous looking Bex. We all got up and followed them to their _suite._ All of us stared at it in awe. The girls snapped out of it quickly and walked in. When we-the guys- snapped out of it we went in and settled on the plush carpet. Macey soon brought a bottle and the girls sat down in the middle.

"Where did you guys get a bottle?" asked Chris.

"Oh, my dear Chris you should know by now. Don't you remember last year in the summer?" realization came to his face.

"Oh, yeah. That was some wild party." He smiled at the memory.

"Ok, on with the game who starts?" asked Nick.

"I do as it was my idea." answered Macey proudly. She spun the bottle and it landed on Grant.

"Truth" He said before Macey had time to ask him.

"Wimp." I said

"Nuh- uh. If you have ever played with them you would know why I chose truth. Their demons I say." He told me and the girls snickered.

"Tell us how you grew the balls to ask Bex out." said Mace.

"Are you getting soft Mace?" Grant teased.

"No, you didn't let me finish. Then you have to tell her who your first crush was, and yes civilians included." at this new information Bex beamed and Grant paled. Liz brought out a camera and started recording Grant.

"I grew the balls to ask out my British Bombshell cause Cammie threatened me. She said if I didn't tell Bex she would have it blown up everywhere and Liz helped her! So I did it and it didn't get blown up." He said and was headed to spin the bottle.

"Not so fast you forgot the second part." chastised Liz.

"Traitor" Grant told her and she just shrugged "My first real crush was Emily Williams a civilian. I'm sorry Bex I didn't know you back then. And it was in fourth grade!" Grant said like the whipped puppy he is.

"I'm not mad, I already knew we just wanted you to come clean about it." she laughed along with the girls.

"Wha-huh...How?" Grant asked. Liz smiled sheepishly.

"YOU! You really are a traitor! What happened to twins before wimps?" Wrong thing to say Grant, wrong thing.

"What did you just say!?" The girls yelled at him.

"Wha- oh, no not that you are it's just a thing we used to say." Grant stuttered.

"Just continue with the game." I said. Grant spun the bottle and it landed on Jonas.

"Truth or Dare?" Grant smiled mischievously.

"T-Truth" the guys and I rolled our eyes at Jonas.

"Which one of the girls do you like?" Jonas turned red at this.

"Li-Li-Liz" Jonas answered and both of them turned beet red.

"Aww, nerd love." cooed the girls while the guys and I snickered. Jonas spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Dare." I said before he could even say a word.

"I dare you to kiss Cammie on the lips." He said, Cammie's eyes widened. I walked up to her and she stood up blushing slightly. I leaned down slowly leaving room for her to move away if she wanted to. But she surprised me by leaning up. When my lips touched hers it was amazing. She tasted like strawberries, my new favorite fruit as of now. I wrapped my arms around her and her arms came and held me by the back of my hair. We broke apart when we heard coughing. When we sat down Nick was glaring at me as I was smirking and Cammie was blushing. Nick opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the intercom

**Will the Gallagher Transfers please come down to sublevel three along with Jonas Anderson, Zachary Goode, Chris Morgan, Nick Morgan, and Grantary Solomon. Be prepared and ready to go in ten minutes Thank you. I suggest you hurry Mr. and Mrs. Solomon don't like waiting. And you know what happens if your late.**

"What does it mean 'Be prepared'? panicked Jonas.

"You and Zach don't need anything, you'll get your things when you get there. Now go and dress in comfortable and normal cloths." Reassured Liz.

"You got our things?" asked Chris.

"In the bag now go and get ready!" Yelled Cammie. We all hurried out of the room and went to ours.

* * *

**~in the boys room~**

"Where do you think were going?" asked Jonas.

"Probably on a short mission or something." said Chris

"Do you guys know what 'be prepared' meant?" I questioned. They all answered at the same time

N:"No"

G:"Yes"

C:"Maybe"

"Nevermind let just get ready." I told them.

* * *

**~Meanwhile in the Girls room~ ~Cammies POV~**

As soon as the boys left there was chaos. Like cloths, shoes, accessories, and other thing flying around in the room.

"Cam, bathroom now!" Macey yelled while throwing me some cloths. After I got dressed it was Bex's turn. She came out looking stunning as always. Then Liz went in while I packed our preferred mission guns into the bag plus the boys guns...Well not Jonas and Zach's. Their getting theirs from aunt Abby and uncle Joey. When we were all done we headed to the boys room.

* * *

When we got to the boys room we knocked.

"Answer the fucking door!" Bex isn't a patient person. Soon the door opened to reveal five ready to go boys.

"You ready?" asked Liz and they nodded their heads excitedly. We walked off toward the sublevels. When we got there our hand were scanned and then we were told to put a password in. It would be an understatement to say the boys were confused as they weren't told a password. The thing is at Gallagher we're used to using codes and passwords to keep things locked. I walked up and started typing the password in. Once the door opened we walked in to be greeted by aunt Abby.

"Welcome girls and boys." said a voice from behind. A voice I would know anywhere. It was...

* * *

**TYPE IN _polyvore. com_ FIRST****  
**

**Cammie: /cgi/ collection?id=3605545**

**Bex: /cgi/collection?id=3605566**

**Liz: /cgi/collection? id=3605586**

**Macey: /cgi/collection?id=3605604**

* * *

**AN: I hope you like the outfits. And I know this wasn't very long but I'm trying, really I am! What do you think? Was this long enough? I hope it was! Where do you think their going? What do you think they have to do on the mission? Why were Zach, Nick, Grant, Jonas and Chris the only boys going? Who do you think the voice belongs to? How are the boys going to react? All these questions will _hopefully_ be answered in the next chapter. I will _TRY _to update next week, but it's exams week next week so who knows? Anyways until next time. R&R**


	4. Old Friends and an Interrogation

**Hey, I am back with another chapter! You don't have to kill me anymore :)**

**Anyways I wanted to let you guys know that I'm gonna start to answer your questions here :P**

**To ****Guest****:**_Is the voice cams dad? It's just something he would say cause he's nice!_ **Your just gonna have to find out. You may or may not be disappointed...**

**That was the only question so if you want to ask any others go ahead and I will answer them here, anyways on with the story**

* * *

**_RECAP...~In Cammie's POV~_**

_"Welcome girls and boys." Said a voice from behind. A voice I would know anywhere. It was..._

* * *

**Still Cammie's POV**

It was- It sounded exactly like him but it couldn't be. He went MIA on the last mission he went on. It wasn't his first either so I can't understand how he got compromised. I still remember the call to me and my mom like it was yesterday. But it has been six months. Six months since he went MIA, six months since we got the call. And six months since I last saw and talked to him.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_I was in my moms office and she was in the bathroom. It was a typical Sunday dinner well until the phone rang and I went to answer it. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't leave the person on the other line hanging now could I?_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello this is Jake __**(AN: I am naming the CIA director Jake, just so you know) **__is this Rachel Morgan?"_

_"Oh, hello director how are you? no. Do you want to leave a message for my mom?" I said in a professional voice._

_"No, no it's fine. I can tell you Agent Morgan as you have enough clearance. I just wanted to tell you guys that well... that Agent Johnson was compromised." I almost dropped the phone as soon as he said that. Almost being the keyword. _

_"What?" I asked dumbfounded hoping that it was just a joke, that I heard wrong. But I deep down I knew that it was true, that Jake wouldn't lie to me. Oh you might be wondering my relation to him. Well Jake is like an uncle to me, infact he's a family friend. Well that and I've gotten to know him over the years as I have been on missions before. I was an agent and as Jake once said 'Agent Morgan and Agent Johnson you are some of the best operatives I have. You are even better than some seasoned operatives.'_

_"I'm really sorry Cam, I know you two are close and that it must hurt." He said in an understandable voice._

_"It's ok, well see you...or not." I said ending the conversation. After it ended mom came and I broke down. I told her everything. That night I silently cried myself to sleep. That whole month actually._

_Later that month I found out that mom told dad and he told Nick. But only Nick cause he and I are the only ones that know about Ash. Mom also told me that Nick was depressed for the whole month and wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even if he was called on by a teacher._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

I quickly turned around to confirm that it was him. It was, he was really here. Oh, my bad I haven't introduced 'him' yet. He is Ashton Mason Johnson, Ash for short. And No, he isn't a spy, Ash is an assassin just like me. He is Australian and my best friend since we were in diapers. Also like I mentioned before he is an _assassin _so he doesn't go to Blackthorne. Ash goes to a school in Australia called **Mate or Bait**. They also train just as hard as us Gallagher Girls do back in Gallagher.

"Ash!" I yelled as I jumped on him. Hey don't blame me, I haven't heard from my best friend in six months which is like forever in my mind! I thought he was getting tortured!

"Nice to see you too Camster." He laughed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but I know he heard.

"For what?" Ash was confused which is bad for an assassin.

"I should have accepted to go on the mission too. If I had none of this would have happened, you wouldn't have gotten caught. I knew something was gonna happen but I declined. It's all my fault...-" Ash cut me off

"Don't blame yourself, I was the one that made the choice. You couldn't have prevented it." I just nodded knowing that he was right.

"Ok. Anyways...What happened? How did you get out? Did they hurt you? Why are you here?" I kept asking him questions until I noticed that everyone was watching our exchange. Everyone looked confused except for Nick who is the only one that know who he is. Let me explain. Nick, Ash, and I have all been on missions before due to us being trained to be assassins together since we were three years old. Well until we had to go to schools. But I did notice something different in Zach's eyes. He looked confused yes, but along with looking confused he looked angry, sad, hurt and...jealous? Why would he be jealous?

Note to self: Investigate why he would be jealous...and hurt.

"Cameron who in the bloody hell is that?" said a very confused british voice. Bex. Only one thought came to mind right then and there, oh shit.

"Umm...well you see this is...well he" I tried to stall seeing if someone would come to my rescue. Thankfully Ash did. I mentally thanked him he did cause I did not want to explain this to her.

"Hey, I'm Ash. And who might you be?" He asked though he very well knew who they were.

"I'm Bex, thats Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Chris, Nick and Grant." She pointed to them in turn.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" asked Nick, now everyone looked even more confused.

"Alive." Ash used our little inside joke and all three of us burst out laughing.

"I see you've all been catching up. But don't you think it's time to explain the truth to them? Well considering your all going to be in a very special class." said Abby, damn I'm getting rusty, forgetting she was here. Her and Joey to be exact.

"First though were gonna need a place to talk in." said Joey turning around to slide a wall and going in. We all followed, with Nick and me hanging in the back with Ash, dreading what was to happen.

* * *

As soon as we were settled in a secret room the questions started. I couldn't understand anything due to the fact that they all yelled at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down one at a time! Liz you can start and we'll go in a circle." I told them.

"Who is he really? To you I mean."

"He is Ashton Mason Johnson, Nick and my best friend since we were in diapers." I answered, then Bex went next.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" I could tell it hurt that I had kept something from her considering we all told each other everything. There were no secrets.

"I couldn't, not until you had enough clearance anyway. It was really classified, and I'm really sorry Bex. I'll make it up to you, I swear. Just please don't be mad at me." I pleaded.

"It's fine Cam, I understand. CIA stuff, I have nothing to forgive. God knows I've had my share of secrets too." she laughed at the ending.

"My turn. What did you mean by 'I should have excepted the mission too'?" Wow, Macey sure knows how to surprise me. Not that I showed it though.

"Well um, Nick wanna help out here? She's YOUR girlfriend." I told him.

"Umm, ok. Why not? Let's see here. Ash, Cam, and I have been on several missions before. You know like when were gone for like a day or a week at times. Yeah, well were on missions. They are usually in partners or in groups. Cam and Ash, they got asked to go on a mission but Cam declined. Then, well Ash would you like to continue?" He asked pleading Ash to say fine with his eyes.

"I accepted the mission and got caught cause of a rookie mistake. I forgot to double check the plans to make sure they were correct. I was MIA for six months. Before you ask, no I will not tell you who I was captured by cause you do not have enough clearance level. Only Cam and Nick do and well of course the adults too but they already know." Ash explained.

"Where did you go to school?" asked Jonas.

"Well, ummmm..." Ash stuttered and looked at Joey asking if they had enough clearance and Joey nodded.

"I went to **Mate or Bait** a school in Australia." He said and Jonas and Liz both wrote it down.

"What are you?" asked Grant, his question having double meaning.

"Same as Cam." Ash answered in a heartbeat.

"Why are you here?" Zach's voice sounded emotionless and I didn't like it.

"Good question Mr. Goode. here is gonna be living here for the rest of the year. He will return to his school once it's safe for him." Joey answered before Ash could say anything.

"Now the reason we brought you here was to tell you what Gallagher really is." Abby started.

"Zach you and Jonas have enough clearance to know so you are gonna get told the truth. That and because we want you to join an extra class." Joey finished.

"Joey are you sure about this?" I asked and he simply nodded.

"What do you mean 'What Gallagher really is'? Zach is really cute when he's confused. I did not just think that, did I? Of course I did. But I can't, I can't get emotionally attached to someone. It would put them in danger. Abby interrupted my train of thought by talking

"Well you see Gallagher isn't a school for spies." She started then looked at me telling me to finish the statement. And I did, I told the truth.

"It's a school for assassins. Nothing major." I said nonchalantly.

"What?" Jonas mumbled, he also turned pale. Guess the news was too much for him to take in.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't hurt you." Liz said quickly reassuring him and Zach.

"We want you to join us in learning to shoot." Abby continued as if nothing happened.

"Is this what you guys meant when you said Gallagher is different than Blackthorne?" asked Zach. I nodded with the girls.

"Did you guys know?" Jonas asked Nick, Chris, and Grant. They nodded with their heads down. I guessed they were ashamed of keeping this from their Blackthorne brothers.

"Cam can I talk to you? Alone." Zach added as an after thought. To say I was surprised was an understatement. But I also felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I'm proud to say though that I hid it well. And since I couldn't really speak I nodded, got up and led the way out of the secret room. He followed. We walked all the way to the secret passageway behind the tapestry. I was suddenly turned around...

* * *

**An: I hope the chapter was worth the wait! And I would say I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I'm not. Expect an update next Friday or Saturday. Please tell me what you think, it helps me improve. And yes this is a _Zammie_ story. Ash is like a brother to Cam, she doesn't see him as anything else. Besides there might be a special someone for Ash already (Hint!Hint!Hint!)**


	5. The kiss

**Hey guys, as promised here is the next chapter :P I hope you love it!**

**To ****zammielover16: ****You will just have to wait and find out...in this chapter of course.**

* * *

_**RECAP... ~In Cammie's POV~**_

_"Cam can I talk to you? Alone." Zach added as an after thought. To say I was surprised was an understatement. But I also felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I'm proud to say though that I hid it well. And since I couldn't really speak I nodded, got up and led the way out of the secret room. He followed. We walked all the way to the secret passageway behind the tapestry. I was suddenly turned around.._.

* * *

**~Still Cammie's POV~**

"Yes?" I asked, as it was the only thing I could, well say. I mean it's Zach for crying out loud! Oh, and did I mention we were really close. Like three inches apart close!

"Who is he?" Zach sounded so hurt, sad, and jealous. Again with the jealousy. What's he jealous about anyways? Before I could continue investigating farther Zach interrupted me

"Well?" Wow, Zach isn't really patient which is bad for a spy.

"HE, as you so kindly said" I started sarcastically. "Is ASH, my best friend since I can remember. Why do you care anyways?" I asked him really calmly which surprised me cause we were still really close.

"Well, um...you see...um" Wow there really are first times for every thing.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

What do you tell the person you like when you don't want her to know you like her?

"Well, um...you see...um" well that is certainly not it. God I can't think of an answer which is a first for me.

"Hello you gonna answer my quest-" I cut her of. But you won't believe how. I kissed her, yes KISSED! Her lips are so soft, I could stay like this forever, just kissing her. She tasted like like raspberries so good. Or should I say Goode. Haha that was a classic. We eventually pulled apart due to needing air to breath. Damn you need to have oxygen to live! When I looked at her she was blushing.

"That's why." I answered as if I hadn't just kissed the girl I really like maybe even love.

"Why?" was all she asked, it could have meant anything. But I knew she meant why I liked her.

"I really really like you Cam, your beautiful, smart, fun, I could keep going but then we'd be here for infinity." I told her truthfully.

"I-I-I really like you too Zach." She was sooo nervous.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

He just told me that he likes me! And he kissed me! No I don't think you understand me, this is Zach Goode we are talking about. Could my day get any better?

"Um, I was...um wondering if you would, you know be my um girlfriend?" Okay scratch that my day just got way better. In response I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me and kissed him. Almost immediately he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. He tasted like mint, I love mint. I wish we could stay here, but as every assassin knows: There's always something to do. Eventually I pulled away from him. He made a little sound of protest that I had to giggle.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him. All he did was stare at my lips. He pulled me towards him again and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with as much passion. Eventually I ended up pressed to the wall with Zach against me, like chest to chest. I wrapped my legs around Zach's torso while he supported me by grabbing my ass. He would occasionally squeeze it gently and that would earn a little moan from me. To soon though we had to pull away for air.

"Come on...we should...get back. The girls are...probably worried...about me." I told Zach only to have him ignore me and kiss my neck.

"Their probably busy with the guys." He reasoned. And he does have a point, but I don't wanna get interrogated tonight.

"What about Ash?" Bad move, as soon as I said Ash Zach's eyes darkened and he turned tense.

"Oh, I forgot. You want to spend time with that little boyfriend of yours." Zach's voice was so cold and harsh I almost flinched.

"Zach you know that's not tru-" I started but Zach cut me off

"Really? Because to me it sounds like you rather be with_ him _than with me, your boyfriend!" Is it wrong that I find jealous Zach kinda hot?

"No Zach, Ash is as I said before, just my best friend. Nothing more nothing less. Please listen to me. I do not love Ash! I LOVE you." I did not just admit that! It's usually the guy who does it first. Oh my god, what was I thinking? He doesn't love me, I'm plain Jane!

"You do?" Does he want me to make a fool of myself? I just nodded blushing beet red. I quickly turn around and try to get out, but Zach just grabs me by the waist.

"What do you want? Haven't I already been embarrassed enough?" I asked kinda harshly.

"Cam, I love you too and I'm sorry for being overly jealous. It's just that the thought of you with someone else breaks me." Zach confesses.

"Zachy, you have nothing to worry about. Your my one and only. Plus Ash already has a girlfriend." I explain to him. He looks totally embarrassed and confused.

"Yeah, her name is Ally and she's a spy. She is awesome." I told Zach. It's true, she's also really pretty.

"Oh...haha...I did not know that." He stuttered nervously.

"It's ok, I know you didn't. But I need you to know that I love you and no one else. And that no one can take me from you."

"Ok. And I need you to know that the same goes for you. I love you so much Gallagher girl." He sealed his promise with a kiss. This one though was different from the others, it was soft and gently yet rough and passionate.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter is a bit overdue, but my computer crashed. I'm getting a new one though, but I don't know when. I hope you love this chapter, and please tell me what you think, like if their argument was to short or if you just didn't like it. Also tell me if you think it was a short chapter. I'm sorry if it is, I'm trying to work on getting them longer. But I'm also at the public library and you can only be on a computer a certain amount of time. (When your times up it turns off and you lose your work. I only have like 2 minutes left so yeah, oh yeah most of this chapter was written BEFORE my computer crashed)**

**I except constructive criticism, it helps me improve my writing skills and all that. **

**Also I swear I will try updating every weekend, but maybe it'll be once or twice every month. Or until I get a new computer. Any ways I wanted to thank all you who read and support my story for not giving up on me. Well until next time**


End file.
